entre el samutau y el conejo
by moyashi2013
Summary: el nuevo recluta tiene dos declaraciones, pero no sabe a quien elegir, los hermanos Lee le ayudaran a elegir
1. Chapter 1

**Entre el samuray y el conejo**

En la habitación del peliblanco, había un gran dilema a tratar, y ese era a quien de los dos elegiría Allen como pareja.

Por un lado tenia a Lavi su autonombrado mejor amigo, era alegre, dulce detallista, considerado, amable, tierno, extrovertido, con su hermosa cabellera rojo fuego y su ojo color esmeralda, piel suave al tacto, era simplemente hermoso.

Y por el otro lado estaba Kanda un samuray frio, con grandes habilidades en kendo, inteligente, prudente, protector y misterioso, con un porte seductor y un hermoso pelo negro azulado, y los ojos tan profundos y penetrantes como el negro de la noche.

Jamás olvidaría como es que se le declararon ambos chicos, el mismo día, lo más gracioso del asunto es que cada chico lo hizo a su modo.

_Flash back_

_Lavi lo había citado en la plaza de la ciudad para tratar un tema muy importante según el pelirrojo, ese día la plaza estaba adornada con cientos de luces navideñas, y el clima era tremendamente frio por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse ya que el pelirrojo no aparecía; pues aunque ambos Vivian en la Orden oscura, el mayor los obligo a ir por separado._

_Allen estaba sentado en una banca solitaria debajo de uno de los tantos árboles, llevaba puesta su gabardina de exorcista y un gorro por el frio, se reprendió mentalmente por no cargar una prenda más gruesa ya que el frio era mucho para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo; de sus labios salía un cálido vapor por su respiración, y tenia la nariz levemente roja._

__ Esperaste mucho tiempo Allen-Chan_ Lavi lo sorprendió susurrándole eso en la oreja mientras posaba un hermoso tulipán frente a sus ojos._

_Allen lo miro un poco molesto ya que el pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa y le ocasiono cierto escalofrió al sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre su oreja._

__ Si, y déjame decirte que si me resfrió será tu culpa_ Contesto mientras, le indicaba a Lavi que se sentara junto a él._

_Mientras Lavi le extendía el tulipán, Allen lo tomo un poco indeciso, ya que no se esperaba ningún detalle, después de todo no se celebraba nada importante ese día._

__Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente_ sin dirigirle la mirada soltó aquella frase, de una manera tan seria y fría, que asusto a Allen, nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar tan fríamente, salvo cuando peleo con los Noe. Acaso tendrían una nueva misión o los Noe atacaron de nuevo._

__Si dime, ¿Qué sucede Lavi?_ un poco tímida y poco audible se escuchó la voz del peliblanco, a Lavi se le hiso tan tierna ya adorable esa vocecita, por eso es que no se atrevía a mirarlo, si con tan solo escuchar la melodiosa voz del chico, Lavi se ponía nervioso, mirándolo definitivamente le daría un ataque al corazón._

_Pero ya se había decidido, ya no ocultaría sus sentimientos por el inocente y a veces atolondrado joven de ojos plata, ya no le interesaba lo que su abuelo dijera sobre el deber de un Boockman, ni siquiera le importaba la reacción que Allen podría tener, según sus propio análisis solo había dos opciones, o era correspondido o no era correspondido, y a decir verdad ambas opciones lo perturbaban, estaba seguro que si no era correspondido su corazón se rompería, pero si Allen lo correspondía tendría que enfrentar muchos obstáculos, empezando por su abuelo, la orden negra que cabe resaltar que es una orden religiosa, y finalmente debían de enfrentarse al espadachín, ya que Lavi sabia muy bien que a Kanda le gustaba mucho Allen, y el muy orgulloso no aceptaría tan fácil una derrota._

__ Me gustas Allen, me gusta todo de ti, eres de verdad un gran amigo pero a mí me gustarías más como pareja ¿Qué dices?_ solto de una el pelirrojo quedándose sin aliento por un momento, para después posar su vista en el rostro del mas pequeño, analizando sus reacciones._

_Allen simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Lavi siempre fue su amigo, solo amigo, jamás se imaginó tener otro tipo de relación con el._

_Aunque pensándolo bien Lavi podría ser un gran novio, es detallista, cariñoso, amable, cariñoso, tierno, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarlo, sin duda Lavi sería el príncipe perfecto en muchos aspectos._

_Por otro lado no quería arruinar su preciada amistad, después de todo analizándolo fríamente, Lavi tenia fama de mujeriego, la orden no lo aceptaría, había muchas cosas en juego como para tomar una decisión inmediata._

_Tan sumergido estaba el pequeño que no noto cuando el mayor se acercaba para tomarle un beso, Allen reacciono rápidamente empujándolo, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados._

__No lo hagas, yo… yo realmente no se que decir_ Y era verdad eran tantas las emociones encontradas, y tantas ideas que el peliblanco no sabia que hacer, sin contar con el hecho de que Allen no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ámbitos del amor o besos._

_Lavi lo vio temblar y noto también como el rostro angelical del moyashi adquiría un leve carmín, era obvio que el chico no se esperaba que el Boockman jr hiciera algo así._

__Esta bien, perdón si fui mas rápido, te daré tiempo para pensar las cosas_ Con una radiante sonrisa se marchó, dejando a Allen sentado en aquel solitario banco mientras comenzaban a caer pequeños y delicados copos de nieve._

Con Kanda la declaración fue completamente diferente.

_ALlen recién regresaba a la orden después de la declaración de Lavi, se encontraba un poco confundido por lo que decidió tomarse una ducha caliente para despejar su mente._

_En los baños no se percibía ningún alma, todo estaba en silencio, ya que ningún buscador o exorcista con juicio sano, se atrevería a ducharse sabiendo que en ese momento el Espadachín se bañaba, y requería de total silencio para poder meditar, y cualquier individuo que osara siquiera abrir la puerta del baño tendría una larga charla con su preciosa Muguen._

_El peliblanco tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no tenía noción del tiempo o el espacio, simplemente camino pesadamente hasta las duchas y se deshizo de su ropa lentamente mientras las gotas de agua comenzaban a resbalar sobre su pálido, delgado, pequeño y hermoso cuerpo._

_El sonido de una regadera extra hizo que Kanda saliera de su meditación, y contando con su poca tolerancia tomo a su muguen, y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el cubículo del que provenía el sonido del agua._

_Abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrándose con un sorprendido, asustado y sonrojado chico de cabellera plateada, tenia su cuerpo totalmente desnudo mientras intentaba torpemente cubrir su anatomía con sus pequeñas manos, y su boca aunque se movía no lograba emitir sonido alguno._

_Kanda se quedó hipnotizado por un momento, pues el sabia de antemano lo distraído e inocente que podría resultar a ser el menor, y por eso supuso, es que había entrado a las regaderas aun sabiendo las leyes no escritas que Kanda había impuesto sobre el usos de las duchas, pero eso no lo perdonaba de romper dichas reglas. _

_Además tenerlo así, desnudo, temblando de frio o tal vez miedo, y sin interrupción alguna, nublaba su lado racional y frio, el ya había notado que el pequeño exorcista era muy atractivo con sus delicadas facciones femeninas y aniñadas, sus hermosos ojos solo mostraban inocencia y pureza, su pequeña boca tan tentadora, su cabello impecable y suave al tacto; de hecho toda la orden llena de pervertidos y pedófilos habían notado lo atractivo del nuevo recluta._

_Pero nunca se imaginó estar en una situación así, donde uno de los dos estuviera completamente desnudos, y al otro solo lo cubriera una toalla._

__Ka-Kanda_ Salió de los ahora azules labios del menor, sacando al espadachín de su trance, fue entonces cuando recobro un poco la cordura y ese porte sereno que lo caracterizaba._

__D nadie salvo yo puede entrar a las duchas, moyashi, ya deberías saberlo_ Tajante fue su respuesta, pero su cuerpo mostraba otras emociones, sus piernas se negaban a obedecer y salir del cubículo, por el contrario se adentró completamente a el cerrando la puerta tras de si y sorprendiendo al niño maldito._

__Lo siento no lo note, pero soy ALLEN_ hizo un mohín con sus mejillas y retrocedió por instinto cuando noto que Kanda había entrado a la ducha junto con el._

__No me importan tus excusas_ Quería sonar frio y seguro pero de verdad que tener la visión del mas joven e inocente de la orden completamente desnudo no ayudaba. _Termina rápido y lárgate_ un poco indeciso finalmente levanto su brazo para colocarlo sobre la cabeza albina y acariciar esos sedosos cabellos tiernamente._

__Terminare en cuanto salgas de aquí_ Sentencio el más joven indicando con sus dedo índice al mayor la puerta, indicando que saliera ya que por su nacionalidad o por edad él era muy pudoroso y ya le comenzaba a incomodar la situación._

_Kanda sami desnudo con sus perfectos abdominales y su cabello suelto simulando una bella cascada, sin mencionar que ambos estaban dentro de un pequeño cubículo; era una situación un poco comprometedora._

__Pues no lo creo_ Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su perfecto rostro, mientras comenzaba a maquinar como vengarse del brote de hadas por interrumpir su meditación y sobre todo por provocarle sentimientos encontrados, por un lado odiaba todo contacto con la sociedad, pero anhelaba el contacto corporal del mas joven. _

_Odiaba eso siempre supo quien era y como debía comportarse, y ahora sale este niñato con sonrisa angelical y cuerpo andrógino desequilibrando todo su ser, lo que mas odiaba era esa maldita ingenuidad e inocencia del moyashi y como la odiaba quería destruirla y arrebatarla de la manera mas perversa que se pudiera imaginar, pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería lastimar al menor._

_Por eso lo castigaría, no era justo que un niño lo sacara de sus casillas tan fácilmente. _No me iré_ procedió a cerrar la regadera para apreciar mejor el cuerpo del menor, el cual ya chocaba con la pared como queriendo mantenerse alejado del espadachín colocando ambas manos en su entrepierna, se veía tan inocente o mejor dicho violable con sus mejillas completamente rojas tal vez por vergüenza o tal vez por el enojo._

__¿Eres ingles cierto? Supongo que para ti el estar desnudo ante los ojos de otro hombre te resulta vergonzoso, pero ¿sabes algo?_ Se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran la oreja del menor, Allen no sabia que hacer, no reaccionaba simplemente nunca estuvo en una situación asi._

_Le avergonzaba que miraran su brazo portador de la inocencia pero sobretodo le avergonzaba la manera en que Kanda lo miraba. _Eres un niño desobediente, aun sabiendo las reglas, te atreves a romperlas_ Susurro en su oído de manera sensual mientras se quitaba la propia toalla y dejaba libre su erección ante la vista atónita del chico._

_El británico solo cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras volteaba su rostro y se abrazaba a si mismo, maldito japonés sabía de antemano que Allen tenía un pudor infinito y aun asi le hacia eso, tal vez hizo mal en entrar y ahora Denia atender a las consecuencias, aunque consideraba mejor castigo que Kanda usara su muguen contra el cómo hacía con todos los demás que osaran desobedecerlo._

__¿Qué te pasa? Eres hombre, ¿Por qué tanto pudor mayashi?_ Sonrió con sorna y superioridad al notar la reacción de su compañero, decidió disminuir la distancia y acercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro del mas joven, notando un mayor nerviosismo por parte de este._

_Aunque debía admitir que le incomodaba esa actitud, tan sumiso y apenado, puesto que cuando discutían Allen siempre era mas testarudo y valiente, le gustaba esa parte rebelde del peliblanco, esa parte que solo el Kanda podía sacar, tampoco quería forzar al menor a nada, le atraía, cierto, y estaban en una situación bastante placentera para el samuray, pero en cambio para el menor era una situación vergonzosa._

_No quería que Allen le temiera, quería que fuera igual de valiente, testarudo y rebelde que cuando tenían una de sus habituales discusiones, quería que Allen lo deseara y quisiera casi tanto como el hacia con el peliblanco, y aunque tenía un orgullo mas grande que todo Asia debía de admitir que había perdido ante el joven e inocente exorcista, se dejó hipnotizar por esos hermosos rasgos faciales que poseía el menor, y por sus encantadores modales, esa actitud altruista y bondadosa que tanto decía odiar, en realidad admiraba._

_Lo admitía le gustaba Allen Wallker, a Yu Kanda le gustaba el distraído chico, a el y a toda la orden, si a esa bola de pervertidos, y pedófilos les gustaba ese debilucho chico, pero Kanda no era como esos pervertidos buscadores, exorcistas y científicos, claro que no, el siempre iba un paso delante de los demás y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción._

_Lo tomo del mentón delicadamente para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y decidió darle un poco de espacio separando ambos cuerpos solo un par de pasos._

__Me gustas moyashi ¿yo te gusto?_ Sin titubear, soltó aquella frase, sin separar los ojos negros de la cara de Allen quería percibir su reacción, la cual parecía ser de total incredulidad._

_Noto un hermoso tono carmín que adornaba sus mejillas, los ojos los abrió a mas no poder, con un brillo peculiar y su boca estaba completamente abierta tentándolo a robarle un casto primer beso del menor._

__ Pe-pero ¿Qué?_ Parecía no procesar completamente la información, ese era Kanda quien se le había declarado, ¿era eso posible? Kanda el samuray frio, sexy y calculador, era irreal pensar que el orgullo de Kanda pudiera permitirle declararse a alguien de un modo tan abierto._

_Allen admitía que admiraba a Kanda, admiraba su buen desempeño en las peleas contra akumas, admiraba su seguridad, aunque ha beses odiaba su lado arrogante y altanero, causante de sus múltiples riñas, que la verdad se le hacían de lo más divertidas al exorcista más joven._

_Siempre quiso saber también como lograba tener ese cabello tan largo, suave y sedoso, para Allen; Kanda siempre fue un hombre misterioso, y el cómo todo niño estaba lleno de curiosidad, lo admitía de cierto modo le sorprendió las palabras de Kanda pero no le molestaron._

__ Aparte de maldito, canoso y enano también sordo, eh dicho que me gustas pequeño idiota, no me hagas repetirlo o mi muguen será lo último que veas_ No pudo evitar soltar una risa traviesa al escuchar esa "declaración de amor". El era un completo inexperto en esos temas, pero estaba seguro que solamente Kanda podría declararse y amenazar al mismo tiempo._

__ Entendí, pero… no es que no te crea… o que no me gustes, pero… tengo frio y esto resulta incómodo Bakanda_ Maldito niño, el se había armado de valor para declararse y el mocoso tardaba una eternidad en soltar una respuesta, ni siquiera era una respuesta._

_El mayor quería una respuesta clara y concreta, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que el menor estuviera sorprendido y confundido, él quería, no mejor dicho, exigía una respuesta simple como "si" o en el peor de los casos "no". Ya que conociendo el gran orgullo y perseverancia del espadachín se encargaría de una u otra forma de transformar el "no" en un "si"._

__¿Me das tiempo de pensarlo?, y amm… podrías apartarte, necesito vestirme_ Estaba muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de saber más sobre el frio samuray, pero estaba ahora en un dilema, ya que también quería a Lavi._

_Jamás imagino estar en una situación así, lo mejor seria pensar las cosas calmadamente y a solas, no quería herir a nadie, ni tampoco salir herido, sabia que Lavi era imperativo e impaciente por lo que esperaría una respuesta rápida, y sabía que Kanda era impaciente y no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas por lo que también requería una respuesta inmediata._

__De acuerdo enano, pero no te ensoberbezcas, ni histeriquees, porque odio eso, ah! Y ni se te ocurra demorarte una vida en contestarme moyashi, porque soy impaciente, orgulloso, y sexy, y sino aprovechas tu oportunidad, esta se ira y jamás volverá_ Salió inmediatamente del cubículo y procedió a vestirse calmadamente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como el moyashi cerraba la puerta; para terminar de asearse._

_Fin del flash back _

Esas fueron las dos declaraciones que el alvino recibió el mismo día, ahorase encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre su decisión, al notar que no podría solo decidió buscar ayuda.

Normalmente pediría la ayuda de Lavi pero esta vez opto por solicitar ayuda de Leenalee y Kumui, ya que ambos eran mayores que él, y probablemente tendrían más experiencia sobre el tema, además ambos eran cercanos amigos tanto de Lavi como de Kanda.

Allen los cito a ambos en su habitación y les conto lo sucedido, ambos hermanos prometieron no contarle nada a nadie y acordaron ayudar al menor a tomar una decisión.

Leenalle no quería que el alvino se quedara con ninguno de los dos, ya que ella tenía ciertos sentimientos fuertes de atracción y cariño hacia Allen, y ayudarlo en problemas de pareja no le resultaba muy cómodo, pero sabiendo que el alvino había confiado en ella no pudo negarse, además tal vez así podría averiguar qué es lo que en realidad el menor buscaba en una pareja, y también sabría cómo tratar a sus dos nuevos rivales.

Kumui por su parte era un hombre "científico" y el mejor amigo de las ciencias son las matemáticas, por lo que decidió hacer una "competencia" entre ambos exorcistas.

En la pared de Allen puso una foto de Lavi y otra de Kanda con el fin de que el menor anotara todas las características tanto positivas como negativas de sus dos pretendientes, el que tuviera mas cosas positivas y menos negativas ganaría.

Para Kumui el alvino era una persona realmente especial y sabiendo de antemano que Allen era muy ingenuo, no quería que tomara una mala decisión, quería que se quedara con el mejor partido; el sabia los sentimientos que tenía su hermana hacia Allen pero debía admitir que quería a Allen tanto como a un hermano, ósea tanto como a Leenalee, lo que sin duda sería un problema.

No quería que su pequeña hermana tuviera novio hasta que tuviera 40 años, pero para Kumui el alvino era un gran partido, era noble, caballeroso, inocente, puro y muy atractivo lo que provoco que poco a poco se fuera ganando su cariño, y ahora sería casi tan sobreprotector con su "hermanito" como lo era con su hermana. Sabiendo bien que muchos buscadores, exorcistas y científicos no miraban a Allen muy puramente, eso le molestaba pero realmente le irritaba que el pequeño ni siquiera se diera cuanta; por ese motivo comenzó a ser mas sobreprotector con el y descuidar un poco a su hermana.

Además; tener a su hermana y a su "hermanito" de pareja no sonaba muy sano, por lo que Allen estaba en total libertad de tener una pareja pero Leenalee la tendría hasta que cumpliera cuatro décadas fin del asunto.

_ Bien pequeño Allen dime todos los defectos de Lavy y Kanda, que se te ocurran, yo los anotare debajo de la respectiva imagen y al final solo habrá que contar para saber quién es el mejor para ti_ Ya tenía liso su plumón para pintar debajo de ambos carteles.

Pero a la única mujer no le pareció buena idea, ósea se estaba hablando de amor no de un simple problema matemático.

_ ¿Hermano, no creo que sea buena idea usar las matemáticas en este tipo de asuntos?_

_Claro que es buena idea, las matemáticas es tan en todos lados, uno más uno, es igual a una pareja, así de simple, así que Allen comienza_

_Ammm… a ver, ammm Kanda…_ No sabia ni por donde empezar, la idea de Kumui no le pareció muy normal, pero considerando que el no sabia nada de parejas, decidió aceptarla, pero ahora debía de juzgar a sus dos "amigos" eso le molestaba, no le gustaba para nada señalar los defectos de los demás, aunque si eso ayudaba a salir de su duda pues que así sea.

_ Orgulloso, mal humorado, malo para los nombres, afeminado, grosero, prejuicioso, cerrado de mente, está muy guapo y lo amo_ Soltó rápidamente el albino recordando como era su relación con el moreno aunque sabía que los últimos dos no eran defectos, lo dijo porque aunque se sorprendía era lo que sentía, el hablaba tan natural y honestamente que tarde se percató de sus últimas frases.

_ Muy bien, pero recuerdo Allen son solo defectos, bien ahora vamos con Lavi_

_No, no se me ocurre ninguno_ Sonrió con ternura, Lavi era su amigo y la verdad casi nada le molestaba de el.

_ Vamos Allen-Kun, si quieres yo te ayudo a recordar los defectos de Lavi_ Hablo una celosa chica d cabellos verdes, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso de Kanda y para rematar que no encontrara ningún defecto en Lavi? Ella quería al chico pero tampoco quería aguantar como el pequeño comenzaba a ver a sus pretendientes de otra manera que no fuera puramente amistad o compañerismo.

_Bueno pues, amm se me ocurre que es, a veces empalagoso, infantil, molesto, habla mucho y rápido, me aturde con sus perversidades, es muy guapo y también lo amo_

Los tres presentes se sorprendieron ya que comprendieron que el alvino estaba en un dilema, sin percatarse Allen se había encariñado mucho con sus compañeros, ambos de muy diferentes personalidades pero amaba las personalidades de ambos, aunque no lo dijera le gustaba que Lavi fuera empalagoso con él, pero también le gustaba pelear con Kanda, porque salía otro lado de su propia personalidad.

Ahora seguirían las cualidades, y eso preocupaba a la china, porque al observar la cara del menor noto que estaba como embobado, no podía ser verdad que le gustaran ambos chicos, ¿Qué tenían ellos que ella no? Eso la molestaba, si alguien merecía ser la pareja del menor era ella, ella espero por mucho tiempo el momento perfecto para declararse, claro que nunca lo hizo por miedo y angustia la rechazo, pero aun así le quería y mucho.

_ Bien Allen ahora las virtudes_

_ Están muy lindos, y los amo_ Grito Allen completamente rojo con una gran sonrisa, de verdad que no podía decidirse, ambos eran perfectos a su manera.

La china se paró rápidamente de su asiento y salió con la cabeza gacha directo a su propia habitación, ya era el colmo, si Allen debía de enamorarcce, debía ser de ella, no de esos pervertidos y pedófilos chicos, ella ya había notado como Lavi miraba el trasero del alvino sin que este lo notara.

También noto que Kanda siempre examinada y desnudaba con la mirada al menor cada de que peleaban. Pero claro esto Allen nunca lo noto, no nota nada se dijo así misma, no era posible que no notara como lo miraban, los buscadores, exorcistas y científicos, ni siquiera entendía las declaraciones en doble sentido que la hacían algunos exorcistas entre ellos Lavi, y lo peor no notaba que a ella se le quebraba el corazón. Porque noto como Allen tenia un nuevo brillo un brillo que transmitía, ternura, atracción o tal vez amor, cuando se le hablaba de cualquiera de sus dos nuevos pretendientes.

No era justo, simplemente ninguno de esos dos lo merecía, Lavi seguramente solo lo quería para hacerle cosas pervertidas y Kanda seguramente lo quería para humillarlo y tratarlo mal, nadie absolutamente nadie de la orden se lo merecía, solo ella, ella siempre estuvo apoyando, escuchando y animando al menor, no dejaría que esos dos lo enamoraran tan fácilmente.

_ Seguramente fue al baño_ Dijo sonriendo el supervisor ante la rápida huida de su hermana, se preocupó por ella pero no quería que el menor también se preocupara. _Por el momento será mejor que descansemos, te dejo ambas listas para que puedas pensar mejor, buenas noches_ Salió rápidamente a buscar a su hermana.

Por otro lado el alvino estaba muy feliz, jamás imagino el poder enamorarse, y aunque no sabia si lo que sentía era a mor o no, estaba seguro que a ambos exorcistas los quería mucho y le atraían tanto.

Además ambos se portaron muy inusuales con el al momento de declararse, eso lo lleno de curiosidad, realmente quería averiguar mas de ese nuevo sentimiento, aunque sabía que no podía quedarse con ambos, eso le preocupaba, no quería lastimar a ninguno, los quería demasiado como para lastimarlos.

Simplemente coloco ambas fotos debajo de su almohada y durmió, tal vez al siguiente día tendría una respuesta sobre sus emociones y decidiría si quedarse con el extrovertido Lavi o con el Valiente Samutay.

Mientras el alvino dormía, dos exorcistas tenían una amistosa y cálida charla.

_ Hoy me le declare a Allen_ Rompió el silencio Lavi quien se encontraba parado frente a su amigo dentro de la sala de entrenamiento

_ Bien, yo también, solo espero que sepas perder conejo_ Cerro los ojos tranquilamente mientras en su rostro se asomaba una cínica sonrisa.

_ Pues que gane el mejor, solo espero que el resultado no afecte nuestra amistad Yuu_

_ Pff como quieras, me voy a dormir.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente y Allen lo primero que hizo fue colocar nuevamente las listas de los chicos en la pared de su habitación mientras pensaba en voz alta, lo que no había notado el pequeño es que cierta peliverde lo espiaba y se le ocurrió una idea.

Si Allen quería tanto a esos dos, entonces lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir el corazón del alvino seria que su competencia dejara de quererlo.

Así que rápidamente salió en busca de los dos exorcistas involucrados, para contarles que Allen estaba eligiendo entre los dos en su habitación, tanto Lavi como Kanda la siguieron rápidamente hasta la habitación del alvino quien se encontraba parado en medio de esta analizando las listas.

Leenalle les explico en que consistía la comparación, en que el que tuviera menos defectos o mas virtudes ganaría el puro corazón del menor.

Estos no lo podían creer, no creían que Allen se tomara tan a la ligera este asunto, además era absurdo, el niño no acostumbraba juzgar a las personas.

_ A ver, una vez más; Lavi: empalagoso, infantil, molesto, habla mucho y rápido, mujeriego, me aturde con sus perversidades, enfadoso_ el pequeño conto con sus dedos 7 defectos, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Lavi se deprimía, era cierto que siempre quería estar pegado al alvino pero era porque lo quería y deseaba pasar tiempo con el.

Además no podía evitar ser un poco demasiado pervertido con el menor, lo intentaba pero siempre que miraba las reacciones inocentes y apenadas del menor, no podía ni quería evitarlas.

Por otro lado Kanda mostraba una sonrisa burlona, mientras que pensaba que ese conejo no tenía oportunidad.

Leenalee sonreía satisfecha su plan daba éxito, ahora seguramente Lavi estaría decepcionado del menor y probablemente lo mismo ocurriría con Kanda y ella tendría el camino libre para llegar al corazón de su adorado príncipe blanco.

_ Luego tenemos a Kanda: Orgulloso, mal humorado, malo para los nombres, afeminado, grosero, prejuicios, cerrado de mente_ La sonrisa de Kanda se borro ahora mostrando una clara muestra de enfado.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito brote de hadas de hablar así de el?, la razón por la que era mal humorado era porque el pequeño chiquillo se la pasaba hablando inocentemente con cualquier depravado de la orden, y lo de afeminado simplemente no tenía perdón, aquí el único afeminado era el inglés con esa cara de colegiala y cuerpo delicado.

Leenalee aprovecho el momento de depresión de sus compañeros y abrió rápidamente la puerta del ingles, el cual se sorprendió y asusto, ¿acaso lo espiaban?, si ese era el caso de seguro Kanda lo mataría con Muguen y Lavi lo mandaría volar con su martillo.

_ ¿Escucharon?_ Salió de sus temblorosos labios mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y trababa de ocultar las listas y las fotografías.

Sus pretendientes simplemente asintieron, Lavi con una expresión decaída y triste, y Kanda con una mueca de molestia y en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza.

_ ¿ Y por casualidad escucharon la parte en la que dije que están muy guapos y los amo?_ Se le erizaron los pelos cuando noto como Kanda y Lavi ingresaban completamente a su cuarto, mientras que la chica se quedaba parada en el marco de la puerta disfrutando la función.

_ Entonces yo soy un afeminado, y ¿tu no tienes espejo o qué?_ Siseo el espadachín mientras cogía su foto junto con sus adjetivos, y miraba fríamente al menor, este por miedo retrocedió unos pasos tragando saliva.

_ Pero me refería a un hombre que sabe cuidar su imagen corporal, ósea que siempre estas limpio y te ves muy bien_ Trato de arreglar prontamente el alvino mientras Kanda partía en dos con su katana la famosa lista.

_ Y yo soy un enfadoso, si no querías estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho abiertamente_ Una voz tan fúnebre y fría salió de los labios de Lavi sorprendiendo a todos, El alvino cada vez se sentía peor, sabia que no era buena idea señalar cada defecto de sus compañeros en ese momento maldijo las famosas matemáticas de Kumui, por otro lado la China estaba por estallar de felicidad, su plan resultaba mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

_ Me gusta que seas enfadoso, además no es enfadoso, de enfadoso es enfadoso de ammm ya sabes buena persona_ La ansiedad, miedo, culpa, y confusión traicionaban al menor se notaba en sus palabras entrecortadas y en sus piernas temblorosas, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, como si su llanto quisiera salir rápidamente.

_ Dime una mejor excusa Allen_ ambos chicos se posaron frente al menor con los brazos cruzados, el alvino jamás los había visto tan enojados y ¿tristes, decepcionados? Y no era para menos, el no se sentía cómodo etiquetando a los demás.

_ Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento_ Su fleco cubría sus hermosos ojos pero eso no evito que los exorcistas mayores apreciaran como múltiples gotas de agua resbalaban rápidamente por el rostro del moyashi. _De verdad no quise herir a nadie, yo no se mucho o mejor dicho no se nada de este tema, solo pedí ayuda pero parece que solo empeoraron las cosas, por eso no me gustan las matemáticas_

¿Ayuda? Solamente a alguien tan ingenuo como el enano se le ocurriría pedir ayuda en un tema tan personal como este, pensaba Kanda pero no quería verlo llorara, ni entendía porque lloraba si no lo habían golpeado "aun" tal vez el chiquillo de verdad estaba arrepentido, si seguramente era eso.

_ Estúpido, si vas a pedir consejos mínimo pídeselos a alguien coherente, aunque en esta orden será difícil encontrar a alguien así_ Kanda se aproximo al chico para levantar delicadamente su rostro y limpiar las lagrimas.

_No llores, te ves feo, muy feo, la mayoría de las personas se ven bien cuando lloran, pero tu te ves feo_ El alvino sonrió tiernamente, sabía que era la manera de Kanda para consolarlo, además le hizo gracia el comentario, eso le gustaba del espadachín, esa mezcla de emociones, solo el podía hacerlo reír cuando quería llorar y viceversa.

_ Aunque Yuu tiene razón, Allen debes tener cuidado en quien confías, si quieres te puedes ayudar en un libro, hay cientos que hablan sobre el amor_ El pelirrojo recupero su buen humor mientras abrazaba enérgicamente a sus dos amigos.

_ Gracias chicos, de verdad son los mejores, por eso no se a quién elegir, o si yo les daré lo que desean y necesiten_ Sonrió amargamente el inglés, el moreno era simplemente comprensivo y tenía siempre palabras que lo ayudaban a recapacitar y el Pelirrojo era tan optimista, no creía que lo perdonaran tan rápido, y no quería que se pelearan por el.

_ Inútiles novatos, por eso no quería entablar cariño con un niñato_ El japonés sabia que al ser solo un niño, a Allen lo aturdirían las dudas, además el aún era un niño, aun tenia comportamientos infantiles, le faltaba mucha experiencia en este campo, aunque pensándolo bien el le podría ayudar gustoso a ir practicando algunas cosas, como el primer beso o la primera vez del alvino.

_ Lo siento, no es mi culpa ser novato Baknada_ Hizo un adorable puchero mientras desviaba la mirada, era verdad sus dos compañeros eran mayores, seguramente abrían tenido varias parejas antes, siendo tan atractivos no le sorprendería, eso le molestaba, ¿Qué tal si el no era tan bueno como sus parejas anteriores?, y pensándolo mejor ¿Qué se supone que hacen las parejas?, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler de tantas dudas que lo bombardean

_ No se preocupen, ya eh leído mucho y en muchos libros comentan que el amor no es posesivo, no es algo que se pueda comprar, el amor es un alma libre_ Sus dos compañeros lo miraban incrédulos, Kanda tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que planeaba el chico del parche, compartir, el pelirrojo quería compartir el amor del alvino.

_ A lo que me refiero es que, no sé, si ustedes quieren, y para evitarnos tantos problemas, podríamos tener una tercera alternativa y esa sería que nadie pierde y nadie gana_

Los susodichos se miraron momentáneamente para luego mirar al locutor quien sonreía alegremente.

_ De acuerdo, pero solo con este estúpido conejo, no permitiré que nadie más se te acerque entendiste moyashi_ Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación de Allen llevándose consigo al conejo y dejando al menor confundido.

Entonces ¿Quién seria su pareja?, acaso se pueden tener varias parejas al mismo tiempo,, la cabeza le volvía a doler y simplemente se sentó en el borde de su cama analizando las cosas.

Del otro lado de la puerta la peliverde estaba enojada, decepcionada, triste, ahora su príncipe blanco tenia dos novios, y ella era la cuarta en discordia.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después…

Allen contaba con dos de los hombres más guapos de la orden, como novios uno era el siempre alegre, optimista, simpático pelirrojo y el otro era el misterioso, enigmático, hábil y sabio azabache.

Ambos le explicaron al inglés acerca de su "relación" con ambos; era una especie de relación compartida, con Lavi siempre almorzaba y estudiaba en la biblioteca y con Knada entrenaba y meditaba.

Kanda y Lavi acordaron no hacer cosas de pareja con el Alvino frente al otro; todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas pero el problema erradicaba en que no parecían novios, solo amigos, ósea ninguno había besado al alvino a lo mucho lo tomaban de la mano en los pasillos o lo abrazaban cuando lo saludaban, era todo, ni más roces ni más nada.

-¿Qué te parece esta noche?- Ya artos de la situación ambos decidieron dar un gran paso con el alvino.

-Me parece bien, ambos iremos a su habitación esta noche-

En la noche….

Allen estaba recostado en pijama en su cama leyendo para poder conciliar el sueño, de repente escucho como alguien tocaba insistentemente su puerta, se paró a abrirles y se topó con sus dos novios, los invito a pasar y observo como Kanda cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Tenemos que hablar- Lavi tomo la iniciativa para contarle su plan al menor.

-Moyashi, hoy te enseñaremos una importante lección- La mirada lujuriosa apareció en el espadachín.

-¿Nueva lección? Acaso es un libro nuevo o un nuevo movimiento con la kanata- Estaba entusiasmado, sus novios eran excelentes instructores y gracias a ellos había aprendido cosas nuevas y útiles.

-Pues no, pero digamos qu te será de gran utilidad de por vida- Y sin más ambos exorcistas comenzaron a quitarse sus chaquetas y camisas, al menor se le subieron los colores a su cara.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?!- Sintió como Lavi lo empujaba contra la cama, pero en lugar de caer en esta, choco con los firmes brazos de Kanda quine lo rodeo por la cintura.

-Allen-Chan es hora de que actuemos como novios- Sonrió perversamente mientras desabrochaba los botones de la pijama del menor, y el azabache intentaba quitarle el pantalón.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Lavi y Kanda estaban emocionados por tener esta clase de contacto con su lindo niño, en cambio este estaba confundido de que lo desvistieran, le era vergonzoso, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

Sintió como Kanda lo tomaba del mentón suave pero firmemente para levantar su sonrojado rostro y besarlo dulcemente y aumentar el ritmo del beso poco a poco hasta pedir permiso para entrar en su boca.

El permiso fue concedido gracias a que Lavi esparcía besos por su pecho y hombros lo que provocó que el alvino suspirara de sorpresa y abriera la boca para sentir como la lengua caliente y húmeda del japonés saboreaba toda su inexperta boca.

El inglés estaba confundido pero le gustaba las sensaciones que los mayores le brindaban, sintió como tanto Lavi con Kanda lo despojaban de su última prenda, sus calzoncillos los cuales fueron quitados lentamente por una de las manos de sus dos amantes, cada una a un lado de la cadera del chico.

Kanda ahora esparcida besos por la nuca del más joven mientras llevaba una de sus mansos a una de las rosadas tetillas del alvino quien se sorprendió al tacto y dejo escapar un gemido tímido, la otra tetilla era atendida por la juguetona lengua del pelirrojo quien mantenía sus mansos ocupadas atendiendo el pene del alvino.

Ahora era cuando se formaban los problemas, ya que la relación sexual implica besos, caricias y penetración, pero solo había un lugar al cual penetrar y aun no sabían quién de los dos seria el que desvirgara al inglés.

Como Kanda estaba en la espalda del alvino sería más fácil para el acceder a su entrada, por lo que hundió un dedo en esta notando o estrecha y caliente que era, editándolo aún más.

Lavi al notar esto, decidió atender el miembro del inglés con su lengua y labios notando lo tenso que estaba el menor.

Allen tenía tantas emociones encontradas, le dolía lo que Kanda hacia pero le era placentero el trato de Lavi. El chico alvino tenía ya todo su cabello revuelto, con una ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas tan rojas como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, y en sus ojos ya se asomaban unas cristalinas lagrimas mientras intentaba inútilmente callar sus gemidos con ambas manos.

Kanda inserte un segundo digito en el estrecho interior del alvino procurando de ser cuidadoso y no lastimarlo, cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatada se bajó la bragueta y dejo al descubierto su gran y grueso pene, se hundió poco a poco en el interior del inglés mientras Lavi seguía haciéndole sexo oral y ambos repartían tiernas caricias por las piernas y brazos del inglés para amortiguar el dolor.

Le dio tiempo al menor de acostumbrarse a la introspección para luego empezar con un vaivén lento y suave, Lavi dejo de hacer su tarea con la boca pues ya la tenía cubierta de semen y ahora lo masturbaba con su mano y con la otra se masturbaba a sí mismo.

Allen se retorcía entre los brazos del japonés gimiendo audiblemente, lo que comenzó con una punzada dolorosa entre sus nalgas ahora se convertía en un exquisito placer y sumándole las caricias de ambos se sentía desfallecer.

El alvino nuevamente llego al climax manchando la mana de Lavi quien al sentir la esencia del niño en su mano no pudo evitar correrse teniendo así las dos manos manchadas de semen, las cuales relamió lujuriosamente.

Por su parte el azabache al sentir como las paredes del joven se contraían no pudo evitar liberar su semilla ante deliciosa sensación. Y así los tres terminaron jadeantes y satisfechos tumbados en la cama del menor, al que venció el sueño rápidamente, sus dos amantes lo notaron y se acurrucaron a cada lado de el para dormir juntos.


End file.
